Tatsuya Clan
The Tatsuya Clan The Tatsuya clan ( 達也 一族, Tatsuya Ichizoku) ''is a clan who posses the rare Kekkei Genkai Tatsuya. A Kekkei Genkai that lets the user have the capabilities as though of a dragon. Most of the clan lives in their own hidden village near Konohagakure though no one is really aware of their existence which is kept as a secret with the Third Hokage since in the past they had made grave mistakes that made them a target of a handful of other villages. The Tatsuya clan is one of the least powerful clan, and are now somewhat dispersed. History The Tatsuya clan was a clan full of awful men, attacking random villages with the intentions of frightening them with the hopes of becoming the lead and most powerful clan showing off their Kekkei Genkai called Tatsuya. They apparently failed into scaring them and ended up with many enemies. Ever since, people had been haunting them down for vengeance for the innocent lives they took on their random attacks. Instead of hiding, the former leader of the Tatsuya clan forced his men to fight even with the knowledge of the growing numbers of enemies that might consume them to failure. With this, the men's families grown to hate their leader and forged a plan that would cause to their unwanted leader's death without their hands getting dirty. Their plan succeeded; which was to send one-fourth of their men to fight only to give their leader up, saying that this was the leader's plan all along and in exchange the freedom. After so they chose a new leader that lead them to peace but they still hid their way to safety. Upon successful living, they forged rules that enabled people to be at peace but led them far from freedom, such as: locking away curious and naughty children, watching over their children 24/7 even if they're just playing or studying, giving the new generation less knowledge of the world outside their village to keep them from leaving, not teaching them enough gen, tai nor ninjutsu to prevent them from being a ninja. In the future, their clan resided in a village near the Konohagakure in which the Third Hokage swore to protect them in case of another ambush. However, this promise had been kept as a secret. Kekkei Genkai The clan's Kekkei Genkai Tatsuya is having the capabilities of a Fire Dragon (for Karyuu), Water Dragon (for Uryuu), Lightning Dragon (Rairyuu) and Sky Dragon (for Tenryuu). The Karyuu's fire dragon is the ability to eat and release fire as though a part of it's food chain, same goes with Rairyuu, eating lightning, Tenryuu, eating air and Uryuu, drinking water in an inhuman amount in mere seconds. Common Appearance The Tatsuya clan members looks like a normal person but if you pay much attention you'll find a dragon tattoo with the colors blue (for Uryuu), red (for Karyuu), white (for Tenryuu) and violet (for Rairyuu). Trivia * ''tatsu means "dragon" and ya means "to be" * The Tatsuya clan has four clans--''Rairyuu, Tenryuu, Karyuu, Uryuu--''within their clan. * Ryuu means "dragon" that's mostly used in names, rai ''means thunder or lightning, ''ten means heavenly, ka means fire that's as well used for names, and ''ur ''means rain. (References is Google! Aha! xD) * The unpleasant aura of the Tatsuya happened before the First Shinobi War. Category:DRAFT